Jalice
by Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan
Summary: A series of oneshots about the best Twilight pairing Jasper/Alice! From their first meeting to whenever I decide to stop! T just to be safe
1. First Sight

**It's been so long since I've written anything Twilighty (not to mention that my last Twilight story was taken down, something about being inappropriate but there was NOTHING wrong with it). And since I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVEEEE Jalice (that love reawakened quite deeply by the Eclipse movie in which Jackson and Ashley made Jasper and Alice's love even better than it was in the books I decided I should revamp some old oneshots that I wrote about Jasper and Alice and just post them all on in one awesome series of oneshots.**

**This is the first one: when they first meet. I'll write random fluff and some ideas that have intrigued me and hopefully it was all be in chronological order. Some will be during the Twilight Saga but most beforehand. So here goes the first oneshot. A story that has been redone so many times it is just not funny.**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**

* * *

**

The Philadelphia skies were shrouded in cloud and I walked freely among humans during daylight hours. This was not normal. It was slightly unnerving. I was walking among human beings, sensing their every emotion and smelling their sweet blood as I passed. I held my breath whenever they passed too closely- the last thing I needed was an accident in the middle of a park where hundreds of people would be around to witness it. Or I could lure one away…

No. No I mustn't think like that. I have to stop feeding from them. My eyes have only just gone black which means that there is still a little time before I have to feel my prey's fear as I feed from them.

I shuddered just thinking about it. Why was life so cruel? Why did I have to be gifted with empathy whilst being a bloodsucking creature of the night? They just don't match and it makes it hard to feed. But I would resist. I hated their fear. It saddened me to feel their sorrow and pain as I killed them.

But my thirst clawed at my throat as a young girl ran past me and her blood reached my nose. The venom ran freely in my mouth and for a moment I considered turning after her and taking her into the shelter of the trees where none would see my act of death.

But I would not. I held my breath and kept walking, urging myself on. This depression was hard enough to deal with when my thirst was satiated but when I was hungry it made it so much worse. Who knew vampires could feel so sad?

Thunder rumbled overhead- I'd heard it a long time ago before it had even reached the city- and the first drops of rain began falling. I watched as panicked parents dragged their kids to get out of the rain to somewhere warm and dry. I don't feel the cold but it would seem strange if I was the only one standing out here.

Maybe I should just ditch human society altogether again. I might starve to death and that would be so much better than feeling the fear of those poor humans who would become my food.

There was another option but I would never, ever consider it. There is no way in hell I would ever go back to _her_, back to that false love and that controlled existence where I was merely a puppet acting under feelings that felt like love. But I was living a lie. I don't know what love is. Maria certainly wasn't the right person to teach me. And that existence was worse than this- it was a world of bloodlust, loss, fear and pain. I would never, _ever_ go back.

As the rain really started coming down- soaking my clothes and plastering my hair to my forehead- I looked around for some refuge, a place to shelter until it was safe for me to leave. I might have to wait until night just in case the rain gave way to sunlight. I couldn't risk a human seeing me out in the sun- that would defeat all my struggles of keeping myself hidden.

I spotted a small diner just across the street. I made my way over there at a human pace, hoping against all hope that nobody would notice me holding my breath whilst in there. A small space filled with warm humans was not a good idea for a hungry vampire with poor control like myself.

* * *

"Miss Alice, back again I see," the waitress Molly said kindly to me as I slumped against the breakfast bar, staring out at the Philadelphia street miserably. I looked up at her and offered her a tiny smile.

"I'm still waiting," I explained softly. When would he come? This had been going on for _months._ I know that this was the right city. The right street. The right diner. All that was missing was the right _day_.

"You know, I've seen you here every day that I've worked in the last three and a half months," Molly mused, dropping onto the stool beside me.

"In five days it'll be exactly four months since I first started coming," I replied dismally. I checked the vision in my head one more time, worried that I'd missed it. Nope, it was still there, clear as day. It wouldn't be in my head if I'd missed him.

"And I've never thought to ask what it is that you're waiting for," Molly continued, her big brown eyes kind. I wondered what she saw exactly: a beautiful young woman, a little on the petite side, with black eyes and black hair, waiting hopefully for something or just a pathetic, yet beautiful, girl spending too much time in a diner.

"I'm waiting for the love of my life," I whispered, my heart warming. I missed him already and I'd never met him but ever since that day that I'd woken up not knowing anything, I'd known I needed him. He was the first thing I saw apart from the night sky.

His black eyes, honey hair and beautiful face with scars etched onto it somehow making him more beautiful. His smooth southern accent and perfect manners. He was tall and muscular and I already wanted to know what it felt like to have him hold me. Jasper Whitlock was his name and he was my whole life yet I'd never laid eyes on him.

"He'll be here… one day," I added, not even realising that I was talking.

Molly watched me kindly. "We all hope for that: some gorgeous guy sweeping us off our feet out of nowhere."

I looked at her a smiled again, my heart yearning for my future. "I _know_ he's coming. I saw it." I looked back at the door again. It was going to rain very soon. It was raining in my vision, that's why I brought my umbrella with me every time. Maybe… No I can't get my hopes up again.

"And what is he like?" Molly didn't seem to want to crush my hope. But there was something else in her eyes, some spark of hope too, I suppose. I think she must be hoping that I'll get my wish.

"He's perfect," I sighed. "A real gentleman with honey hair and beautiful alabaster skin. He's a southerner, you see. He has the darkest eyes too and there's something about them, something deep and understanding in them though it's covered with anguish. He'll walk through those doors one day and we'll never be apart again."

Molly sighed. "That sounds wonderful." She grinned at me. "When do you think he'll come?"

I didn't answer her because truthfully I had no idea. But I also didn't answer her because I hated to think that it might even take years for him to come. But… I have to find the Cullens too. Jasper first and then Dr Cullen and his family, plus their intriguing way of life. It was good to know where my future was headed. I just wished he'd hurry up and get here.

A woman walked past the diner door and I sat up straight as a figure emerged from the rain onto the path outside the diner.

"Oh my god," I whispered. "It's him."

Molly, wide-eyed, stared at the door of the diner as the blond male outside hesitated at the door. I knew why- he was thirsty and didn't know if he could handle being in a small space with so many warm blooded humans. I admit they did smell quite tasty but my focus was on him so I barely even noticed them.

"Is that him?" she whispered as he looked around him before placing his hand on the door of the diner.

"It's Jasper," I murmured, feeling as though if my heart were beating it would probably explode. I was flooded with relief and joy and love but most of all I felt hope because here was my future and life about to walk through the doorway.

He pushed the door to and walked in, blinking rain drops out of his eyes.

"Good luck," Molly whispered as I jumped off my bar stool and picked up my umbrella from where it was leaning on the bar. I spared her a parting smile. My eyes must have been so bright because I don't think I'd ever felt so many good emotions before (granted I can't remember my human life but it couldn't have had anything in it as good as this otherwise I'd remember).

Jasper was shaking water out of his face as I approached and he stiffened, worried that I might be there to attack him. I smiled warmly, letting him know that that wasn't the case and he looked mightily confused.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said softly to him and his eyes widened.

* * *

This girl. It was so strange. She was just smiling at me as though she knew me but I'd never seen her before. And the emotions pouring from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before. So much joy and hope and… something else, something strong that I couldn't be sure of what it was.

Her words had me surprised and I felt embarrassed. It was not in my nature to disappoint a lady so I bowed my head respectfully to her. She was so tiny that I could still see her clearly even with a bowed head.

"Oh, well I'm sorry, ma'am," I said politely, looking at her somewhat shyly. Something about her had me… at ease. There was something familiar about her that I couldn't place. Something that made me… hopeful.

She just smiled and held her hand out to me. Behind her I could see a woman staring at us with bright wide eyes and her feelings of amazement and happiness had me confused. This woman in front of me was… something different and without thinking I reached out and took her small hand. It fit perfectly into mine and she turned us around and led us out of the diner, putting up an umbrella as we went.

I couldn't stop staring at her. She was my kind- that much was obvious- and there was something different about her. She must have been gifted like myself. I could feel her emotions and they were filling me with hope, a feeling that I hadn't had for a very, very long time.

"You must be so confused," she said to me when we were out on the street. I reached out and took the umbrella from her courteously and just looked at her in amazement. "I'm Alice and I know this might be hard to believe but I've been waiting for you Jasper."

"Ma'am, once there was a lot that I would never have believed but that all changed when I was born into this life," I told her respectfully. "Believing something that I can feel is true is easier than adapting to the lifestyle that I was forced into."

Alice smiled at that and I found myself captivated by her beauty. This was the first time I'd ever met her but I felt as though I'd known her for all of my existence, human and vampire.

"Well that's good because here's something else that's going to be hard to believe," Alice told me, entwining her fingers with mine and pulling me along through the rain- I made sure to hold the umbrella above us.

"And what's that?" I asked, intrigued by the emotions pouring from her that were affecting my own mood.

"I love you."


	2. New Family

**Heya, sorry this one took a while, I wasn't really sure how it was going to turn out. This is when Alice and Jasper join up with the Cullens (plus a flashback to the night after they met which I think is very sweet but that's just me being conceited). I hope you like this one, I do :) R&R because reviews make me smile and all reviewers will receive virtual cookies!**

* * *

"Alice, are you sure this is the right way?" I asked. Alice opened her eyes and turned to look at me. She was staring at me unhappily.

"Do you doubt me Jazz?" she asked, her eyes big and her tone sly.

If I were still human I think I would probably have turned red in that moment. The new nickname was kind of hard to get used to but I'd let Alice call me whatever she wanted. When I was human I never believed in love at first sight, hell I wasn't even sure about love full stop. I was only concerned with the military, nothing else. I don't think I ever looked twice at another girl.

No that wasn't right, was it? I racked my brains, frustrated. I couldn't remember any other girls in my whole life. When I tried Alice always invaded any thoughts of any other girls that I tried to remember. She was all I could think of.

That night after we'd met she took me to a room that she'd rented. I was really nervous because I was still so damn thirsty that it was not funny…

_

* * *

Alice__ unlocked the door and glanced at me. She noticed that I was holding my breath and she frowned, her dark eyes confused._

_"Jasper?" she asked me._

_"Humans," I replied through my teeth. "I can… smell them."_

_Alice__'s eyes widened. She hurriedly pushed the door open and ushered me inside. When in there I took a breath. It had been over twenty hours since a human had been in this room so the smell wasn't bad. I took several deep breaths. It wasn't as though I _needed_ air but it felt wrong not breathing._

_"Better?" Alice questioned. I smiled at her tentatively. I still wasn't sure what was happening. She said she'd explained everything to me but so far today all she had done was tell me that she could see the future and that was how she knew where to wait for me._

_We were supposed to meet. I knew that without her telling me. Standing here with her now just felt so natural and so… right that there was no doubt in my mind that we were definitely meant to meet one another._

_"Much," I replied._

_Alice__ walked over to one of the squishy motel chairs and dropped into it. She was so… little and fragile. Whenever I looked at her I felt the deepest need to protect her from everything and everyone. It might sound weird but it was a possessive kind of feeling. A feeling like she was… mine. _My_ Alice._

_"I haven't really eased your confusion, have I?" she asked._

_I shook my head. "If only my empathy worked on myself," I joked and she smiled. "So…"_

_"So is a good start," Alice decided, crossing her legs and looking at me happily. "So I'm Alice. I don't know anything about myself besides that. Oh and that I love you and we're going to meet the Cullens. I don't know too much about you though so…" She looked at me invitingly and I frowned._

_There was that word again. 'Love'. How could she be in love with me? We'd only just met. But maybe that was what I was feeling too… I don't really know what love is. Maria is the only woman I've ever really… and that was in no way love._

_Hadn't I been thinking this morning that I didn't know what love was? Maybe this was the girl, no woman, who would be able to teach me._

_Then something that she said registered with me._

_"Who are the Cullens?" I asked her, confused._

_"Oh they're this family of vampires."_

_"A coven?" I questioned._

_"Um… family is more appropriate," Alice told me. "You see… Gosh, how do I explain this?"_

_I walked over and dropped into the chair beside her. "How about from the beginning? Did you see them in a vision?"_

_Alice__ tilted her head. "Yes. I don't remember anything before waking up a vampire and I saw you." I looked at her intently and she thought for a moment. "I suppose I must have known what visions were because it didn't frighten me. I saw myself meeting you and I just… knew."_

_I frowned. "Knew what?"_

_"That you were my whole life and world," Alice muttered. She sounded a little embarrassed and I reached out and took her hand. She smiled at me. "I sound insane, don't I?"_

_"Not at all," I replied with a smile._

_"Liar," Alice accused teasingly. "Anyway after that vision… No it wasn't right after because I just kept playing it over and over in my head. I felt really lonely and really afraid because I didn't know what was happening to me. That vision of you was the only thing keeping me sane, Jasper. I clung to it desperately and I wanted to find you but I had no idea when I was actually going to meet you."_

_"Right… and then you had the vision about the Cullens?"_

_"Yes. There are five of them," Alice explained. "Two females and three males. Four of them were made by the same vampire, Carlisle Cullen and they're… different from other vampires. I've been trying out their idea…"_

_"What idea?" I asked._

_"Not drinking human blood." I stared at Alice in shock and she laughed. "It's true, they drink animal blood instead."_

_"You're joking," I exclaimed._

_"Hah, your southern accent was really noticeable just then." Alice smiled. "And I'm not joking. They really do drink animal blood."_

_I was amazed. Perhaps this was the answer I had been searching for. A way to stay alive without killing people, without feeling their fear and pain as I killed them. Maybe this was the salvation I had desired for the last fifty years…_

_"It sounds… wonderful," I admitted. I smiled at her. I realised then that I was still holding her hand in mine, running my thumb over her palm in circles. I didn't stop though, it felt normal and normality was something I desperately wanted._

_"It does." Alice sighed. "But they've been moving around a lot and we'll have to be quick if we want to catch them."_

_I was hopeful and without meaning to I sent that feeling out to Alice._

_"We'll search for a hundred years if we have to," I decided. I don't know why I was agreeing to such an outrageous plan. Maybe it was Alice and the effect she was having on me. Or maybe it was just that new feeling of hope, that small light that told me I didn't have to be a monster anymore._

_This was what I had been searching for._

_"Good," Alice said and then she shifted. "Now, I want to hear all about you, Jasper."_

_And for some reason I told her. I told her everything from when I was human and when I first became a vampire. Everything about both my lives. And she listened. And it felt better than anything I'd ever felt before. It felt so good having someone know me inside and out and understand everything about me._

_This just felt… right._

* * *

"I don't doubt you, Alice," I replied. "I just… we've been to three places already. This seems really… I don't know, remote."

"Vampires suit remote, don't you think?" She stared at me challengingly and I laughed. "What?" Now she was irritated. I calmed her down and she glared at me again. She hated it when I did that.

"What is so funny?" Alice demanded when I laughed again.

"You," I replied and then laughed because it felt so good. I hadn't laughed in… forever. "You're so cute when you're annoyed with me. And me. Laughing feels so good."

Alice grinned.

"It does," she agreed. "And Jasper Whitlock?"

"Mmm?" I looked at her curiously.

"Never make a bet against me." Alice pointed into the trees and I listened. I could hear voices somewhere close. I could also smell some of our kind. But they didn't smell like others I had met. They smelt good. Like Alice. The kind of nice smell that came from not drinking human blood.

"I'll remember that," I told her honestly. Alice took my hand and I wound my fingers through hers. She was so tiny but her hand fit so perfectly into mine. It was as though she was designed specifically for me.

I felt a similar emotion pouring off Alice and I smiled. This was a feeling I could get used to. The feeling of being loved.

"So… ready to meet our new family?" Alice asked me as we walked through more trees.

"I've made too many drastic changes already, one more can't hurt," I replied teasingly.

"What drastic changes?" Alice asked conversationally.

"Leaving my friends, changing my diet, you know that kind of thing," I replied.

"Oh, do you regret those changes Jasper?"

I frowned thoughtfully. I liked this light, easy teasing that we often fell into. "I don't regret _those_ changes," I decided. "I do regret one thing though…"

"And what would that be?" Alice questioned. I could feel her suspicions. She knew what I was going to say. I guess I couldn't disappoint her then.

"Letting the most annoying little vampire I've ever met into my life," I sighed. "She's such a pain. I have no idea how to get rid of her."

"Oh really?"

Alice's mood changed quickly to mischievous and I frowned at her suspiciously.

"Alice," I warned.

She widened her eyes innocently. "What?" she asked. "I was just going to say, if you dislike me that much I can always go and find another mate. I don't mind."

"No," I argued possessively. I stopped walking. "You aren't going anywhere."

"But you just said you didn't want me around." Alice's eyes were light and happy.

"But if I can't have you then nobody can because you're my little monster, nobody else's," I informed her darkly. Before she could react, even though she would have seen it coming, I picked her up and curled into a ball, holding her to my chest. Alice laughed and snuggled closer to me, resting her ear against my chest where, if we were human, my heart would have been beating.

"I love you, little monster," I whispered.

"I love you too, Jazzy," she replied quietly.

It was the first time I'd actually said it to her and she enjoyed it immensely, kissing my neck in response and slipped her slim arms around me. I rested my cheek on top of her head and closed my eyes, feeling her emotions.

We stood there for a moment, holding each other. It was the most intimate moment I had ever experienced and I didn't want it to end but Alice fidgeted then and I raised my head.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We should go now. Edward and Emmett are about to burst through here so we need to get to the house before they attack you," Alice explained.

I put her down and we linked hands before starting to run, flying through the woods faster than a speeding bullet.

"I thought you said they wouldn't be home for hours," I said to Alice, slightly ahead of her on account of the fact that I'm taller, much taller.

"Um… okay they just changed direction again," Alice explained. "The hunting is patchy."

"Okay."

We stopped running then. We were standing in front of a large, beautiful house just like Alice had described to me a week ago. We'd been lost for a while but from the smell of things and the emotions inside, I think we'd finally made it. No more searching. We were home.

There was movement inside and someone looked out the front window curiously. From the blonde hair and gold eyes and the fact that he was male, I'd say it was Carlisle. He disappeared from the window and opened the front door the next second, staring at us curiously.

"Hello?" he questioned.

"Hi Carlisle," Alice greeted, as if they were old friends. I almost smacked my hand against my forehead. He was going to think we were stalking him now.

"You know my name?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure I do," Alice replied. She started walking forward and I sped up so that I was a step in front of her. I trusted her judgement completely but I couldn't shake that protective feeling. Nobody was going to hurt my Alice. "I know the names of all your family and about who you are and what not."

Carlisle's eyes were wide. Two females appeared behind him. Esme and Rosalie, according to Alice's visions.

"How…?" He seemed unable to phrase a question and Alice beamed, trying not to be annoyed by my protective posture. Carlisle looked at me then and took a step back in shock. I suppose I was a little scary with all of my scars and I did have the thought that if he tried to hurt Alice I'd rip him to shreds.

"Oh right," Alice laughed. "I'm Alice and this is Jasper. I see the future."

"What?" one of the females, Esme, asked.

"You do?" Carlisle questioned. Rosalie was eyeing us speculatively.

"I do," Alice confirmed. "That's how I knew how to find you. I also knew it would be best to come now when Edward and Emmett would be out hunting because I don't think they'd take too kindly to Jasper's appearance, unlike you."

Carlisle exchanged amazed looks with his wife and daughter-of-sorts.

"She really can," Rosalie murmured.

"Why _did_ you come to find us?" Carlisle questioned.

"We want to be a part of this lifestyle you've created," I told him before Alice could respond. "This life you've created is… amazing. We want to be a part of that."

"We're _meant_ to be a part of it," Alice agreed. She stepped forward to my side and smiled at Carlisle. "I've already seen that you'll take us in but it's up to you of course." She smiled brightly and Carlisle laughed.

"I can't argue with a psychic," he decided. "It's astonishing that you can see visions. Did you have a similar talent as a human?"

Alice dropped her gaze and I placed my hand on the back of her neck comfortingly.

"Alice doesn't remember being human," I explained gently.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged wide-eyed glances and I could feel Rosalie's sympathy. Carlisle looked closely at me.

"You've only been trying our diet for a short time, haven't you?" he asked me. I nodded. The colour in my eyes was diluted from red to an amber colour from drinking the blood of large predators instead of human beings. It liked the change. Alice's eyes were already a pretty shade of gold and I wanted mine to be the same. It was the colour of goodness.

"Come inside," Esme offered. "You've come a long way and it seems as though you both have interesting stories to tell us."

Alice looked up at me and I smiled.

"Do you have any things you need to pick up?" Carlisle asked.

I indicated the backpack I was wearing. "Since we've been living as nomads recently, this is all we have," I explained. Carlisle nodded and ushered us inside the house. He was asking Alice questions about her visions and she answered as best she could. Neither of us really understood our gifts so it was hard to explain.

Within hours we were being welcomed as long-lost friends and Esme offered Alice and I her son's room. I didn't particularly like that idea and besides, I would not be sharing with Alice. She understood. I was born in the nineteenth century and she and I were not wed.

Esme smiled at my shy explanation that I didn't need a room. Rosalie seemed to find it amusing and she smiled at me. All three of the vampires seemed warm and inviting to us and I felt content. Alice has been right. We really did have a home here.

I smelt approaching vampires and Rosalie darted to the window (we were sitting together in the living room talking).

"Edward and Emmett are back!" she announced. "They'll be very surprised. Especially Edward when he finds out he's living in the garage." She seemed practically gleeful of that fact and Alice and I exchanged amused looks.

Carlisle stood up as his two sons entered the house, Emmett ahead of Edward, looking wary.

"I suppose you knew we had visitors?" Carlisle questioned of the younger male. Edward looked at him and nodded.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Friends," Carlisle explained. "They gave us quite the shock though. You see-"

"Hi, Edward!" Alice greeted and I almost groaned. We'd spoken about this but she just wouldn't listen. "I'm Alice. We're going to be great friends. Trust me."

Edward stared at her and then raised his eyebrows. "What was that?" he asked her.

"A vision." Alice smiled sweetly and I stood up as she skipped over to the males.

Edward and Emmett caught sight of me and both of them tensed again. Emmett even growled at me. It was hard not to growl back but I knew that my appearance was shocking so I refrained.

"Oh stop it," Rosalie complained. She walked up to Emmett and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "He was involved in-"

"The Southern Wars," Edward murmured. He stepped out from behind Emmett and looked down at Alice and then back at me. "Welcome."

"Thanks," Alice replied. "This is Jasper Whitlock."

"I'm Edward and that's Emmett, but you already knew that," Edward replied. He smiled at Carlisle. "I was worried when I heard strange minds but I guess we overreacted. Sorry, Carlisle."

"Don't worry, Edward," Carlisle replied.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment." Edward turned and darted upstairs. Rosalie looked at Carlisle.

"Three… two… one," she murmured.

We all looked up as Edward called out in shock. I could feel his surprise. "Esme! Where are all my things?"

The next century was going to be an interesting one…


End file.
